Love the way you lie
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Song-fic - La relation entre Grimmjow et Rukia Kuchiki a connu bien des hauts et des bas, mais survivra-t-elle à une nouvelle guerre de mensonges ?


**Just gonna stand there**

**And hear me cry**

_«C'est ce qui arrive quand une Tornade rencontre un Volcan.»_

Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait contre lui, emprisonnée dans ses bras d'acier. À chaque nuit, il s'endormait et par une façon inconnue, il se réveillait toujours enlacée à elle. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela dérangeait vraiment Grimmjow Jagguerjack. Toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'il détestait. Il détestait le fait qu'elle se réveille toujours avant lui. Il haïssait ce fait. Parce qu'à chaque fois, cela tournait au vinaigre, brisant la paix du sommeil. Et c'était toujours de sa faute qu'elle disait, ou plutôt hurlait.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Grimmjow Jagguerjack ! J'te déteste ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?!

Les cris chargés de colère réveillèrent l'homme aux cheveux bleus avant qu'une forme féminine ne se mit à le frapper encore et encore. Toutefois, la femme n'était pas de taille et elle fut rapidement écrasée sous le poids de son adversaire qui lui emprisonnait les poignets pour l'empêcher de porte un nouveau coup. Cependant, Rukia Kuchiki ne supportait pas la domination. Surtout quand elle venait de découvrir un nom de fille ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone sur le dos de la main de son petit-ami.

C'était une fille fière, qui ne supportait pas que celle-ci soit froissée. Malgré sa petite taille et son corps svelte, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, même face à beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle. Même face à celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

- Hey, calme-toi, espèce d'idiote ! Je dormais là, et c'est quoi ton problème de t'énerver sans raison ?! s'enflamma rapidement Grimmjow en resserrant sa prise.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage avec dédain. Puis, profitant d'un instant d'inattention suite à cette attaque, la brunette en profita pour pousser l'homme en bas du lit avec la force de ses jambes. Elle entendit une poignée de juron avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit vers le salon où l'odeur de l'alcool régnait. Les bouteilles de boisson étaient empilées sur la table basse et elle manqua de près de s'enfarger dans l'une qui était tombée au sol. Néanmoins, elle sentit une poigne de fer sur son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte.

- J'en ai marre de toi ! Je me casse ! vociféra-t-elle en se retournant pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Un "Clack" s'en suivit, puis, ce fut le silence. On n'entendait que la respiration saccadeé de Rukia. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bronché depuis la gifle monumentale que lui avait donnée Grimmjow. Ravalant ses larmes, elle tourna enfin la tête pour faire face à son bourreau, le défiant du regard de la frapper encore.

L'histoire se répétait encore et encore. Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir que ça serait comme ça. Elle connaissait son caractère et celui de Grimmjow et aucun des deux ne voulait s'abaisser aux règles de l'autre. Assise sur le petit divan, elle pouvait sentir le regard bleu glacial de son petit-ami lui vriller le dos. Elle sentit sa main hésitante venir se poser sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne la repousse violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Écoute, ça n'arrivera plus. Oublions tout ça...

Il essaya de l'enlacer, mais elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings. Grimmjow à son tour perdit le contrôle et répondit à l'attaque, débutant ainsi une nouvelle bataille. Pourtant au début, il avait juré de ne jamais la frapper. De ne jamais faire quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, crachant du venin au visage de l'autre, se tirant les cheveux, se griffant, s'écorchant la peau, se menaçant avec des mots violents. Et s'était tout le temps lui qui gagnait, plaquant rageusement son adversaire contre le mur.

Le mur, qui paraissait si fort, protecteur de la maison, fut néanmoins troué lorsque Grimmjow abattu son poing à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme. Blessés par les coups de l'autre, le feu se mit à les consumer et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. S'échangeant un long et langoureux baiser, ils laissèrent leur différents de côté, cherchant à dominer l'autre à travers le baiser. Douloureux, mais en même temps, euphorique.

{...}

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec lui ?

Rukia prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner vers le garçon assis près d'elle à la chevelure étrangement orange, dénommé Ichigo. Ce dernier fixait toujours droit devant lui et la jeune femme nota que ses sourcils étaient légèrement plus froncés qu'à l'habitude. À son tour, elle fronça ses délicats sourcils de jais face à sa question.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Toi et Grimmjow.

C'est donc ça, pensa-t-elle alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres et qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ichigo avait beau être son meilleur ami, cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'il se mêlait à ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ma vie amoureuse, lança-elle enfin avec un sourire malicieux.

- Seulement lorsque je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier regardait toujours droit devant lui, son visage impassible. Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une brise vint jouer dans leurs cheveux, accentuant le silence présent. Puis, le shinigami remplaçant daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle et continua sur sa lancée.

- Et il n'y a pas que moi qui pense ça. Tous nos amis se font du souci pour toi, simplement aucun n'ose te dire la vérité ; Grimmjow n'est pas bon pour toi.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour la petite shinigami. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle cherchait des réponses dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y vit qu'une sincérité frappante.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ?! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé la voix. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce qui est bien pour moi ou non.

- Rukia, ouvre les yeux ! s'énerva Ichigo, irrité par la tournure de la conversation. Tu ne vois donc pas que Grimmjow est dangereux ? C'est un ancien espada qui était sous les ordres d'Aizen ! C'est un hollow qui n'aime que la violence et les combats !

- Je le connais, je sais comment il est, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. et je sais aussi que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Je peux comprendre puisqu'il était ton ennemi...mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre entre moi et lui !

D'un bond, elle se leva. Elle sentait que si elle ne s'éloignait pas rapidement, elle allait dire des choses qu'elle allait regretter et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde blesser Ichigo ou ses amis.

- Rukia...

- Écoute, je ne me mêle pas de ta vie amoureuse, alors laisse-moi gérer la mienne. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux presque implorants. Surtout ne me demandez pas de choisir entre vous et lui...parce que j'ai besoin de vous autant que lui, même si d'un certain angle, ça peut paraître fou...

Elle ferma les yeux à se souvenir. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où Rukia ne cessait de se remettre en question. Un shinigami et un arrancar ; Elle aurait été la première à désapprouver, à trouver ce concept totalement ridicule et voilà maintenant qu'elle faisait partit de ce groupe. Comment avait-elle pu tombée amoureuse d'un arrancar, et surtout de Grimmjow ? Cet être sans scrupule qui avait failli la tuer dès leur première rencontre et qui avait menacé la vie de ses amies. Cet être qui faisait partit du camp ennemi, un arrancar violent et agressif, soif de la guerre et du chaos. Shinigami et Arrancar ne pouvait pas cohabiter où même s'aimer...c'était contre-nature.

Et pourtant, elle oubliait tous ces questionnements lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans les perles saphir de Grimmjow. Une brise fit frissonner ses cheveux bleus tandis que le ciel se colorait maintenant de teinte orange. Il lui tendit la main et immédiatement, elle chercha la chaleur de ses bras. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire carnassier contre ses lèvre tandis qu'il chercha bientôt à aspirer l'air de ces poumons.

{...}

- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?! demanda-t-il en la suivant.

- Je te quitte.

- Non, tu ne t'en vas pas !

Il l'agrippa sauvagement, la forçant à lui faire face. La rage s'empara de nouveau de lui comme de Rukia lorsque cette dernière lui expliqua que c'était peut-être mieux pour eux si leur chemin se séparait. Pour un certain temps du moins. Ses amies ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'elle méritait mieux, qu'elle était en constant danger avec Grimmjow, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Toutefois, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Un masque de colère prit bientôt place sur son visage tandis qu'il criait pratiquement. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?! Hier, peut-être avait-il commis une erreur, mais c'était hier. Hier était maintenant terminé. Aujourd'hui était un jour différent.

Toutes ses paroles ressemblaient à un disque brisé, jouant encore et encore...

- Je te promets, ça n'arrivera pas la prochaine fois ! mentit encore Grimmjow.

- Désolé, mais il est trop tard.

Un disque de mensonge, mais aussi d'espoir...

Avec un dernier regard, Rukia tourna les talons, bagage en main. Il avait perdu sa dernière chance. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que la regarder partir par la fenêtre, augmentant sa rage en lui.

{...}

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était. Il pouvait simplement décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Comme en ce moment, assis au bar accompagné d'une bouteille d'alcool, il l'observait de loin, jouant au billard. En ce moment, il avait l'impression qu'il avait un couteau dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, mais il continuait à se battre tant qu'il le pouvait. Autant et aussi longtemps que le mal était bien. Ivre de la haine, plus il aimait, plus il souffrait. Et quand il était sur le point de couler, c'était toujours elle qui le ressuscitait. Et pourtant elle le détestait plus que tout. Et c'était ce qu'il aimait. La haine le faisait vivre, le rendait euphorique.

C'était tellement insensé. Il se souvenait des bons moments. Il se sentait invincible, comme Superman. Mais, quand ça n'allait pas bien, il se sentait si honteux, enragé. Comme en ce moment où la situation venait de lui échapper du contrôle. Qui était ce gars ? De quelle droit osait-elle parler avec lui ?! D'un bond, Grimmjow se leva, reversant le siège sur lequel il était assis. En quelques enjambés, il rejoignit Rukia qui discutait avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il s'en foutait. Moins il en savait, mieux c'était. L'important était de l'éloigner d'elle. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Sans prévenir, l'homme aux cheveux bleu attrapa un bâton de billard et l'abattit sur le crâne de l'inconnu avant de lui assener un violent coup de poing. Ce dernier tomba au sol et les deux hommes se mirent à se battre.

Ses jointures se mirent à frapper encore et encore le visage, faisant bientôt jaillir le sang. Hors de contrôle, il n'avait qu'en tête de régler le compte de ce type. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà perdu. C'était sa pierre précieuse. Elle était peut-être froide, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Ses cheveux de jais étaient soyeux, ses yeux perçant ne se baissaient jamais même face à lui. Il désirait son corps svelte. En fait, il désirait tout d'elle. Et s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait.

- Enfoiré, de quel droit tu lui parle ?! Elle est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! La prochaine fois, je te tuerais !

- Grimmjow ! cria Rukia en essayant de les séparer. Grimmjow, arrête ! Il n'a rien fait ! Grimmjow, arrête !

Elle se mit à lui crier des insultes, la tête entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela s'était reproduit. Elle le détestait. Il était agressif, dangereux, compulsif, jaloux. Elle le haïssait de tout son cœur...pourtant...Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver d'autre sentiment à son égard. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle revenait toujours, à son plus grand dam. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête...L'amour pouvait-il vraiment rendre fou à ce point ?

{...}

La maison était un champs de bataille. Le verre brisé s'étendait sur le sol, tel un terrain miné. Le salon était illuminé par la boule de feu qui colorait la pièce d'orange et de rouge. Sur le sofa, Grimmjow se tenait la tête entre les mains, souhaitant presque s'arracher les cheveux. Être avec elle faisait mal, mais être loin d'elle faisait encore plus mal. Il se versa de l'alcool -n'importe quoi- pour tenter de noyer sa peine et sa douleur. Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment la perdre cette fois-ci...

Dans un autre pièce, à demi baigné dans la noirceur d'une fin d'après-midi, Rukia était assise contre le mur, son front reposant contre ses deux genoux remontés. Silencieusement, des sanglots s'échappèrent faiblement tandis que les larmes roulaient. Au début de leur histoire, le future semblait si accueillant, lumineux, plein d'espoir. Puis, il s'était transformé en quelque chose de mauvais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était encore surprise, c'était prévisible après tout. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être devenu sauvage comme lui. Même les anges ont des ailes coupés. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi dans son cœur, il resterait toujours son héro. Même s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Rukia...

Sa voix était chaude, dénudée de menace ou de venin. Elle renifla et passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les traces laissées par les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer si faible face à lui. Tournant ses yeux violets vers lui, elle le vit accroupis près d'elle. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses deux orbes qui semblaient se noyer dans la mer saphir et abaissa son regard à ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était une peluche chappy avec une rose. Tout de suite, le cœur de Rukia fondit et son regard s'adoucit tandis qu'elle prenait délicatement l'offrande. Elle savait que c'était la façon de Grimmjow de s'excuser pour ses actes. C'était la façon la plus sincère pour lui, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il demandait pardon à haute voix, c'était toujours un mensonge. Mais, peut-être que cette fois là, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour la faire rester.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, ne faisait qu'augmenter cette haine en lui. Ses cheveux bleus en bataille qui pointaient dans tous les sens, ses deux billes bleus d'un glacial presque effrayant. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir à travers cette porte toutes ses émotions se bousculer en lui, créant un chaos comme l'état de cette maison après les multiples batailles avec Rukia. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils avaient dit des choses, fait des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Mais, son tempérament était juste aussi mauvais que le sien. Aucun des deux ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Aucun des deux ne supportait être inférieur à l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Mais en amour, elle était tout simplement plus qu'aveugle que lui. Ne voyait-elle pas tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient bâtis ? Avec tous ce qu'ils avaient passés au travers, ne comprenait-elle pas qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'unique ?!

Avec un cri de rage, Grimmjow abattit son poing dans son reflet, cassant le miroir en plusieurs morceau. Toutefois, une pièce de la glace était restée accrochée. Des yeux d'un violet profond se reflétaient l'informant de sa présence. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à Rukia. Le silence emplit la pièce et l'homme aux cheveux bleus eut bientôt l'impression d'étouffer dans cette lourde atmosphère. Sa gorge était nouée et il la regardait d'un doux regard, espérant ainsi adoucir les accusations. Il s'attendait au pire. Interminables, les secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix de la brunette brise la glace.

- Je m'en vais.

Elle ne broncha pas, supportant le regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Étrangement, elle était incapable de ressentir une réjouissance à cette perspective. Elle se surprit même à souhaiter qu'il l'arrête.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ça serait mieux si nous prenions des chemins différents.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute Rukia, protesta immédiatement Grimmjow. S'il te plaît, reviens. Ce n'était pas toi, c'était moi !

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était plus difficile qu'elle le croyait. Surtout quand il la suppliait ainsi. C'était impossible à ignorer venant de lui. Surtout quand il la regardait avec ses yeux. Elle pouvait s'y noyer, et c'était justement ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se détourna finalement de lui pour tourner les talons, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui à chaque pas.

- Peut-être que notre relation n'est pas si folle qu'elle y paraît, dit-il en la suivant. Peut-être que c'est ce qui arrive quand une tornade rencontre un volcan. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Toutefois, elle se dégagea, refusant à lui faire face et continua à marcher. Elle accéléra la cadence et il fit de même, perdant de plus en plus son sang froid.

- N'entends-tu pas la sincérité dans ma voix quand je te parle ?! tonna-t-il, un peu plus agressivement. Je t'ai dit que c'était ma faute ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux !

Il commença à jeter des objets au sol. Il fracassa une bouteille, jeta une lampe au sol, balançant sa valise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rukia se réfugia dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, en même temps que Grimmjow se mit à la tambouriner pour qu'elle le fasse entrer.

- Je te promets, la prochaine fois que je serais en colère, je viserai le mur ! lança-t-il en tournant la poignée sans succès. La prochaine fois...Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Il s'excusa, même s'il savait que c'était des mensonges. Il était tout simplement épuisé de ces jeux. Il voulait simplement la ravoir à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un menteur qui la laissait brûler, pleurer. Ils étaient deux psychopathes, ivre d'amour et de haine, et peu importe le nombre de couteau qu'ils plantaient dans le dos de l'autre, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Elle l'avait frappé deux fois et alors ? Qui comptait ? Il l'avait peut-être frappé trois fois, mais il commençait en à perdre le compte. Cette maison était trop grande pour une seule personne. Il jura. Si elle essayait encore une fois de le quitter, il l'attacherait au lit et mettrait le feu à la maison.

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que c'était un menteur. Mais elle aimait sa façon de mentir. Quelque fois, cela sonnait comme s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Dommage, que ce ne soit pas vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas l'intention qui comptait ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle restait auprès de lui. Parce qu'elle voulait y croire.

Dans le chaos des guerres qu'ils avaient eu entre eux, Grimmjow gagnait toujours. Même quand c'était elle qui avait raison. Il la nourrissait avec tous ces mots violents et ces menaces vides. C'était fou. Car, c'était ces combats qui la satisfaisais, qui la faisait sentir en vie. C'était malsain. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, elle ne voulait jamais le quitter. Jusqu'à ce que les murs se fassent dévorer par les flammes et que ces souvenirs partent en fumée, elle resterait. En attendant, ils allaient retomber dans la même routine. Une routine totalement folle, semblable à un cercle vicieux.

Doucement, Rukia ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit Grimmjow assis au sol contre le mur, qui l'observait dans la noirceur de l'aube. Tout à coup, une flamme apparut et consuma une photo du couple. La lueur du feu se reflétait dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Lentement, la brunette fit son chemin vers lui pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle ferma délicatement le briquet qu'il tenait pour ensuite poser l'objet un peu plus loin au sol. Elle alla passer sa main dans ses cheveux bleus tandis que le soleil fit entrer son premier rayon orange. Le couple joignit leurs mains à travers la lumière d'un nouveau jour. Leur lèvres se pressèrent tendrement pour une rare fois, leurs cœurs enfin en paix...Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate.

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**Love the way you lie**


End file.
